Pretty Little Roomates Part 3: The Sleepover
by mrpants74
Summary: Aria and Hanna's romantic weekend is put on hold by a visit from a broken hearted Spencer. M for sexuality.
1. Frustration

It had been 3 days since Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin last made love, and Aria was feeling it. Both girls were concerned and a little scared with how fast things had happened, and agreed to slow down...a bit. Weekdays were for school and work, while the weekend would be girl time.

Having only just rediscovering their friendship, neither of them were eager to lose it again.

The sex was fantastic, but they had to make sure it did not take over their lives. Saturday, it was decided would be spent at home, in bed. Sunday they would go shopping and do girly things...then go back to the bedroom.

This was all well and good, but it was Friday afternoon and Aria was going crazy. Orgasms were new to her and having to go without for three days was almost unfair. She and Hanna were meeting for lunch at the dining commons, as was their new custom, and just the thought of being able to see and touch her for the first time all day, was enough to make her cross her legs under the desk, just to feel the friction from her jeans against her crotch.

Mercifully her Psych lecture ended on time, and she was the first out the door, eager to see her best friend and be one step closer to their weekend.

Aria was in such a hurry that she did not even notice Hanna waiting outside the lecture hall to surprise her.

"Got a hot lunch date?" Hanna asked, discreetly walking up from behind her to slip her hand around Aria's hip."

"Hey!' Aria said, startled, but exited by her lovers touch.

"My woman's study class was canceled today, so I thought I'd walk you to lunch." Hanna announced as the two walked side by side down the hall.

"I could not ask for a prettier escort." Aria laughed.

They had just walked out of the building when Hanna's cell phone went off.

"Hanna?" Aria whispered, distress in her pretty green eyes.

"What is it?" Aria asked, afraid to know the answer. Watching Hanna's face go from annoyance to concern.

"Well...it's not good news." She answered looking up from her phone.

"But it's not the end of the world either." She said, showing Aria the message.

" _Engagement is off. Really need my friends. Visit this weekend?_ _ **S."**_

"We can't say no, she needs us!" Aria decided, picking at her salad in frustration.

"I know, and I realize I'm being a selfish bitch, but I really wish we could." Hanna agreed.

"Well we can't, so how are we going to handle this?" Aria asked.

"I mean...it's just...Grrrrr! I was really looking forward to spending the weekend in bed with you...and the shower and the kitchen table..." Hanna answered.

"Stop it, I'm going crazy as it is!" Aria laughed.

"Should we just tell her?" Hanna asked.

"NO!"

"Well you have to admit it would make things a lot easier..."

"Hanna she just broke off her engagement to Toby, the love of her life! I hardly think she is going to want to hear about how her two best friends are..."

"What?" Hanna asked, mischievously.

"Fucking!" Aria whispered, blushing a little.

"Are you wet?"

"Hanna!"

"Aria?"

"Yes" She whispered, biting down on her lip.

"and there is nothing I can do about _it,_ because we both have to go to class and I have to work and...grrrr. This sucks!"

"Are you going to finish that?" Hanna asked, looking at Aria's barely touched salad.

"No, do you want it?"

" Wait for my text." Hanna answered, with a devilish grin, standing up and walking away.

Aria felt like an idiot sitting there by herself, wondering what the hell Hanna was up to. Luckily she did not have to wait long for her phone to vibrate with the incoming message.

" _Men's room. Hurry!"_

" _wtf hanna?"_ Aria quickly wrote back.

" _Trust me!"_

Were it not for the fact that she was both horny and curious, Aria would never have gone for it. Of course she was both, and could not believe she was about to walk into the men's bathroom. Mercifully it was empty when she opened the door. Horny or not, she was not about to walk in if there was a guy in there.

"Hanna!" She whispered.

"in here! HURRY!" Hanna called out from the lone stall, with a crudely written out of order sign on it.

As soon as she opened the door, Hanna grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in, backing her against the door as she locked it.

Hanna worked quickly and before Aria knew what was happening, her jeans were undone and Hanna's hand was in her panties.

Aria's instinct to protest was sharply cut off by her lovers full lips pressing into her own.

"You weren't kidding!" Hanna said with a smirk, as she rubbed Aria tenderly between her legs.

"You really are wet...and you shaved!"

"Surprise!" Aria smiled. "I was saving that for our weekend."

"I like it." Hanna replied, spreading Aria's wetness around her clit.

"Hanna someone could come in!" Aria gasped, making no effort to pull away.

"Guys only use this bathroom to pee. The toilet does not even work." She assured her.

"Ughhh" Aria grunted, as two fingers slid into her slippery tight hole.

"Why do...oh my god...why? How?"

"Your not the only one who has sex with boys in bathrooms you know!" Hanna whispered into her ear."

"One of the guys I was seeing used to take me here after lunch sometimes."

Hanna admitted. Her thumb stroking Aria's clit while she fucked her with two fingers.

"This is _sooooooo wrong!_ " Aria groaned.

"Should I stop?"

" _Nooooooo"_

"Then cum for me Aria!, cum on my fingers!" Hanna whispered in her ear again, poking her tongue inside for added stimulation.

The door to the bathroom squeaked open and the voices of two men could be heard coming in.

Thinking quickly Hanna clasped her hand over Aria's mouth, pushing her head back against the stall, hand still buried in her silky pink panties. Both girls had to sniffle giggles as they listened to the two guys peeing.

When at last they walked out, Hanna uncovered Aria's mouth and the two burst out laughing.

"I have to get to class and so do you, besides that was way to close!"

Aria relented, taking Hanna's hand out of her pants and zipping back up.

"You were getting close too!" Hanna teased.

"You have no idea!" Aria whined. "Thanks for that!"

"Call Spencer, and tell her Saturday is fine." She instructed, checking her makeup in the mirror.

" To be continued?  
"God I hope so!" Aria answered, pecking Hanna on the lips, before rushing out to make her class.


	2. Chapter 2 Phone

A short but very dirty chapter for the Aria lovers. Pretty much every chapter from here on in will contain sexy stuff so hopefully that's what you are here for. This story is a little more fun and playful than most of what I have posted before, with a little more plot. As always the follows and favorites are what keep me writing so please do so. Reviews are loved as well, even just a simple "is good I like" goes a long way.

Thank you for reading. Much more to come each day hopefully. It's a long one.

3.

All Aria wanted, to do when she got home from work late that Friday night, was curl up into bed with Hanna. Were it not for the fact that she had to be back to work for 8am, she would have done so in a heartbeat. Hanna liked to sleep in on weekends though and it would be cruel to wake her. Instead she wearily made her way to bed, to undress and try going to sleep.

She was thankful that Hanna had made all the arrangements with Spencer for the following day and part of her, was exited to see her friend for the first time in forever, despite the circumstances. Still she wondered how many more nights she would have to fall asleep frustrated and unfulfilled sexually.

She would not have much time alone with Hanna at all tomorrow. Spencer was due to arrive around noon, the same time she herself would be getting out of work. Of course Hanna had come up with the brilliant idea of letting Spencer sleep in Aria's bed, so that Aria and Hanna could at least be together in Hanna's bed, even if sex was off the table.

She had been in a near constant state of arousal since their encounter in the bathroom and Aria was not surprised to find that had not changed as she removed her panties and slid under the covers. Laying on her back, her hands moved between her legs. She loved the sensation of smoothness from her freshly shaven pussy, though the occasional itchiness only served to remind her of what she was really missing down there. Be it a tongue or a cock, Aria's pussy needed attention.

Her fingers would have to do.

The act of touching herself like this was still weird to Aria,though thrilling and sexy as well. She rubbed herself slowly, allowing her fingers to explore as she remembered her naughty encounter in the bathroom. Hanna had been so aggressive and intense, practically tearing open her jeans to get at her sex. It felt amazing then, and thinking about it was exiting her almost as much as when it happened.

Her hand was not the same as a lovers touch,, but she had to admit it was taking the edge off a bit. She felt sexy sliding her slippery fingers around her pussy as it opened up to her, imagining Hanna laying next to her doing the same, recalling how intimate and sexy it was to see her best friend pleasure herself.

Her wet little hole was so tight, as she squeezed herself around two fingers, slipping them in and out slowly while she teased her inflamed clit with the other hand. For three days she had avoided doing this, wanting to save it for her time with Hanna, but now that their weekend was going to be postponed, ...it was all too much.

Aria began to relax and enjoy the way she was making herself feel. She rubbed her clit in hard little circles, as her fingers moved faster. As her orgasm built, she decided to try something different, rolling over onto her stomach with her ass in the air. Being taken from behind was always a favorite for Aria, A third finger now in her already full sex while using her thumb to stimulate her hyper sensitive bud was pushing her over the edge.

Her pussy muscles hurt so good from being stretched wider than ever before and she began panting into her pillow as she fucked herself , imagining

being taken hard and fast by some mystery man. _Fuck I miss getting laid!_

She realized as her toes began to curl and the tingling sensation in her pussy and tummy began to intensify.

Then she heard it...her phone was vibrating on the nightstand next to her.

" **FUCK!"** She yelled out. As fast as her orgasm had built, the distraction washed it away.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Aria growled, as she picked up the phone to see who the hell would be calling at this hour.

Of course it was Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3 Doorbell

By the time she got off the phone, the moment had passed and with a sigh, she rolled over and fell asleep.

Work the next morning was typically slow for a Saturday morning, and Aria was at least thankful for that. College students were not usually up early and if they were, shopping for books or renting dvds was not a priority. When Aria got a text from Hanna about an hour before her short shift was over, her spirits improved greatly.

 _Spencer is stuck in traffic. Gonna be an hour late, can you hurry home?_

This was exactly what she needed to hear, and her deprived body began to tingle in anticipation.

"Hey Laurie?" She asked her bored co-worker, reading a magazine on the floor .

"Something has come up, could you hold down the fort until Marc and Tyler get here?"

"Is everything okay?" Laurie asked, not bothering to look up. Aria was never the type to leave early, or even be on the phone at work.

"Yeah, my room mate just needs help with something, and I figured since it was so dead in here..."

"Sure, but you owe me one!" Laurie agreed.

 _On my way!_ Aria texted back. She could not get home fast enough.

Hanna was in the shower, when Aria walked in the door to their apartment and her frustration was palpable. She did not know why she expected to be taken the moment she got home, but she practically

had her pants off as soon as she shut the door. Aria's first instinct was to wait naked in Hanna's bed. It was not until she noticed that the bathroom door had been left wide open did she realize Hanna already had a plan.

"You made it!" Hanna said with a big smile as Aria stripped out of her bra and panties, to join her under the hot water. Hanna looked so sexy with her long blond hair wet, water splashing off her yummy perfect boobs. Aria was soaked before the water even hit her.

"Hanna I need you so fucking bad right now!" Aria whined, pulling her lover into her arms, feeling her wet breasts press into her own, causing her to moan in delight. The two kissed desperately. Each woman craving the other, swirling tongues, sucking and biting lips, as their hands explored the others body.

"I'm already clean!" Aria whined, as Hanna reached for the body wash.

"I bet I can find a spot that needs some attention." Hanna replied, squirting some into her hand rubbing it into Aria's tight belly.

Aria backed into the wall for support, as Hanna got to her knees and began to massage the soap into her thighs and freshly shaven pussy. Her body needed the attention and she savored every second of it.

"Mmmm somebody is ready for this." Hanna teased, pressing her thumb into her lovers fully exposed little bud, causing Aria to shiver despite the hot water pouring off of her.

"Hanna I need to cum sooooooo bad!"

"Clearly!" Hanna replied, still taking her time, playing with Aria's tight pussy as she washed. Aria's fingers dug deep into her shoulders, as her anticipation built.

When Hanna's soaped up hand slipped up her ass and rubbed her clenched little hole, Aria nearly screamed. Then a quick little lick at her clitoris, followed by a long slow one, and her knees began to buckle.

"Hanna!" She cried out, her whole body tingling

"Clean me with your mouth!"

Hanna was surprised and encouraged by the dirty words coming out of Aria's mouth and the sweet juices pouring into her own. She too had really missed having sex with Aria, but took care of her own needs nightly. Aria's desperation was fucking hot!

Spreading her legs wider to allow Hanna's head to burrow deeper, Aria's ass slid up and down against the tiled wall. NOTHING felt as good as Hanna's mouth on her. Having her pussy eaten was something she could not believe she had never done before this week. Of course she doubted anyone would be as skilled as the girl literally driving her up a the wall between her legs.

Hanna's hands now gripped her ass cheeks tightly as she licked and sucked on Aria's burning clit.

 **Ding**

It was faint due to the noise of the shower, but both girls froze when they heard it.

 **Ding**

"SHIT!" Aria cried out. They waited a minute, both stunned and scared.

 **Knock knock knock**

Hanna turned off the water quickly to be sure. That was when they heard her phone ringing in the next room!

"Shit She's early!" Aria whispered, jumping out of the bathtub and grabbing a towel.

"I'll get the door. Stay in here a few minutes, so it's not obvious we were together."

"Aria who cares!" Hanna asked, as Aria quickly dried off and pulled up her panties.

"I care!" She answered.

"Turn the water back on and get in there please."

With that she slipped out and shut the door behind her.


End file.
